


Dominoes

by orphan_account



Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:27:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26937361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: LOL
Relationships: Rulue & Satan (Puyo Puyo)
Kudos: 6





	Dominoes

People are like _Dominoes_ …

You fall for _someone_ …

But they fall for _someone else…_

But there you are acting stupid… Still hoping that the person you like reciprocate your feelings, knowing all too well that it’s impossible.

=====

**_“Happiness shouldn’t be this hard”_** Rulue whispered as she read a quote she found in a book; _More Happy than Not, by Adam Silvera._

She chuckles while giving a thought about the quote. _“Yeah, Happiness shouldn’t be this hard”_

She closed the book and placed it back on the upper part of the bookshelf where she got it from.

Rulue was walking to her next class the quote from the book still stuck in her head. _“Why is it so hard to be happy?”_ She smiled mournfully, a sole person taking over her head. _“Why is it so hard to be happy?”_ She asked as if the person she’s thinking about was going to answer her question.

She was taken back to reality when she felt a tap on her shoulder. Just from the scent of perfume she already knows who it was. She smiled as she turned around to face the person.

 **“Hey Arle~”** She greeted her best friend. Arle just smiled at her brightly and walked side by side with Rulue.

 **“So how’s it going?”** Arle asked as they were walking, just from her question Rulue knows what her friend was talking about.

 **“Same old, same old.”** She said and chuckled.

She remembered how she first transferred and instantly fell in love.

===

**“Don’t come near him, he’s just trouble”**

“Trouble? What does she mean by trouble?” Rulue thought while getting her things from her locker.

As she was about to close her locker, she heard whispers from the other students in the hallway.

**“He’s here.”**

**“Damn, he’s hot”**

**“Uh-oh, Mister badass is in a bad mood.”**

She got curious who these students were talking about.

The students gathered around the hallway like kids waiting for Santa’s gifts. She stretched her neck to see a clearer view up front but she couldn’t see clearly. And then she heard a loud thunderous voice all over the hallway.

**“Get out of my way!”**

_“Scary voice”_ Rulue thought

And then the students make way and parted just like how Moses parted the sea. There she saw a gorgeous, tall, green-haired man walking towards her, accompanied by a guy.

Rulue was stunned by the walking man in front of her. She has never seen someone that appealing. She remained standing in the middle of the hall until the man was standing in front of her.

Rulue swallowed a lump in her throat because; one, she’s nervous, and two, a freaking hot and gorgeous man is in front of her.

They stared at each other for a few seconds until the tall man spoke.

 **“When do you plan on moving?”** He said in a very deep and intimidating voice making Rulue feel a shiver up her spine, not because it was scary or something, but because she find it sexy.

 **“S-Sorry”** She said and stepped aside, leaning back on her locker but the guy is still giving her death glares.

The guy gave the other students a glare and the guy that accompanies him sent them away immediately, leaving only him and Rulue in the hallway. She was about to go as well but the guy in front of her blocked her way imprisoning her between his two arms that is leaning on the lockers.

The guy moved towards her until his face is just a few inches away from Rulue.

 **“You’re new here in our department aren’t you? What’s your name?”** the guy asked.

Rulue can’t utter a word. She’s currently in cloud nine.

 **“What? Cat got your tongue?”** The guy asked as he looked at Rulue’s eyes intently

**“Uhm.. R-Ru.. I mean, my na-name…”**

**“Stop stuttering”** The tall guy said as he rolled his eyes. He was getting impatient.

Rulue was having breathing problems since she saw the guy walked in the hallway and her brain isn’t functioning well at the moment.

**“Rulue!”**

A voice echoed in the hallway. It was Arle. Walking her way elegantly to rescue her best friend.

As soon as the guy heard the woman’s voice he clicked his tongue and released Rulue, stepping away from her, which made the latter breathe out because she was holding it in.

 **“Arle.”** The guy said softly.

 **“Satan.”** Arle replied. **“If this is your way of desperately telling me to date you then you failed… Big time.”** She added which made the guy furrowed his brow. **“Let’s go Rulue.”** She said as she held Rulue’s hands and dragged her away from him.

The guy was still trailing his eyes on them looking softly on Arle.

 **“I told you to stay away from him yesterday.”** Arle said while still dragging Rulue to their next class.

 **“I didn’t know it was him.”** Rulue answered truthfully. **“He’s handsome”** Rulue mumbled which did not go unnoticed by Arle.

 **“Ugh, no Rue… Just… No not him please.”** Arle said as she was massaging her temple.

===

As stubborn as she is, she didn’t listen to Arle, she still admired Satan, even though she knew that Satan likes Arle.

Months passed and Rulue was still pursuing Satan, giving him chocolates which he just throws away, or just gives to Draco his friend. Only friend. Even though Satan was openly saying he despises her she still pursues him endlessly and she never gives up. Rulue asked Satan a couple of times to go out with her but the latter always blatantly reject her.

===

She laughed at the memory and remembered _Why is it so hard to be happy._ She looked at her best friend with a big smile on her face.

_“Because I’m not her.”_

Yes. She’s jealous and guilty. Her best friend was supporting her all the way but she was still jealous of her, but she can’t help it, who wouldn’t be jealous when your best friend was the one your crush likes? 

They were still walking, in the hallway when Rulue saw Satan from afar; her heart immediately made a summersault and started beating rapidly. She excused herself and ran across the hall and welcomed Satan.

Satan stopped in front of her, his eyes automatically rolled and his brows were already furrowed. Rulue on the other hand was smiling from ear to ear.

**“What do you want?”**

She just dug inside her bag and when she found what she was looking for she gave it to Satan. Chocolates and a letter. The latter accepted it but as soon as he has it he ripped the letter in two and threw it in the nearest trash bin, and the chocolates, he just gave it to Draco.

 **“Just stop Rulue.”** He said with his firm voice and passed by in front of her. **“I will never, in a thousand years will like you.”**

Draco just looked at her apologetically and hand her back the chocolates.

 **“Just give these to someone else Rue.”** He said and followed suit to Satan.

She let out a heavy sigh and smiled mournfully.

 _“I can still handle it”_ She said to herself

She said it to herself a thousand times that even her brain was already tired of hearing it, her lips tired of saying and her heart tired of believing it.

===

As for today Rulue was waiting for Satan outside his class; on her hand were a bunch of expensive chocolates with notes and a letter.

Arle supported her help despite hating the fact that her best friend likes that bastard Satan. And Rulue was happy that her best friend supports her.

 **“Rue? Are you okay? You look pale.”** Arle whispered.

 **“I’m fine, just a little nervous.”** She answered, Arle just nodded and headed to her class, leaving Rulue in front of Satan’s class.

When Satan got out of his room, Rulue smiled brightly and offered Satan her gifts; beaming and hopeful that Satan would appreciate her now.

Rulue was about to open her mouth to speak but Satan talked first.

 **“NO!”** Satan shouted on Rulue’s face.

Rulue was rejected _again._

**“But—“**

**“Are you dumb? Don’t you get it? I DON’T WANT IT! I’ve already told you a million times I DON’T WANT YOU! now get out of my way!”** Satan brushed off Rulue’s shoulder as he rushed off walking out of the scene

Rulue was left standing and looked down as the other students were looking at her with pity; other looked at her like she’s stupid.

And as if on cue her best friend Arle popped out of nowhere. **“Rue…”**

Rulue just smiled weakly. She knew what Arle would say **_“Just stop.”_**

 **“Aren’t you tired Rue? Look at yourself!”** Draco confronted her

 **“Draco, no”** Arle interfered but she knew that Rulue needs to hear this.

 **“No, Arle. I’m doing this for your best friend as well. I’m getting tired of all this fiasco. Satan is my friend but this is too much.”** He said looking at Rulue

The latter looked different today. She looked like she wasn’t eating properly and the bags under her eyes were so dark.

 **“I’m fine, I’m sorry for making a scene. Can you just give this to Satan?”** Rulue apologized and started to walk away as soon as she handed the gifts to Draco.

Draco knew that Rulue was spending all her money buying gifts and chocolates for Satan to the point where sometimes she skips her meals. Even the latter knew it but he was still ignoring Rulue’s efforts.

 **“Rue!”** Arle shouted.

Rulue fainted in the middle of the hallway. Draco rushed in to help Arle who was struggling to lift Rulue. The other students were also helping as they make a way so Rulue can be taken to the infirmary immediately.

Little did they know, a pair of eyes full of concern was watching them from the corner at the other end of the hallway.

===

**“Here! Give these to the students who wait for you!** ” Draco harshly dropped the boxes of expensive chocolates in front of Satan, but the latter doesn’t seem to be fazed.

He saw Satan in the smoking area inside the Uni. There were a couple of students but they knew not to mess with Satan and Draco.

 **“And here, rip ‘em apart and throw it to that trash can!”** Draco threw the letter in front of Satan.

Satan looked pissed and looked at Draco with his brows furrowed and his jaws clenched.

 **“What’s wrong with you?!”** Satan screamed

 **“No, Satan. What’s wrong with _you_?! You’re too much!” **Draco retorted

**“You don’t understand!”**

**“I do Understand you motherfucker!”** Draco said and punched Satan

Satan was startled at Draco’s punch his fist balled and was about to hit the latter back when Draco spoke up once again.

 **“I know that you actually hesitate when you give away those chocolates she brought for you. I know that you’re trying to hide your smile when you quickly read the notes she left on your locker before you dump it on the trash, and I know that you pick up the letters you rip apart and put it back together to read the contents.”** Draco said in a calmer tone.

Satan remained silent as he listened to Draco

 **“What I don’t understand is… what are you doing this to her?”** Draco asked as he leaned on the wall beside Satan. **“Is this still about Arle?”** He asked

 **“No”** Satan answered with a sigh

It wasn’t because of Arle. Yeah, He _liked_ Arle. Past Tense

Draco just looked at his friend and he already knew the answer

 **“She’s hurting man. Just man up already and accept the fact that you don’t like Arle anymore.”** Draco said as he tapped Satan’s back

Satan sighed and smiled. Maybe Draco was right. Draco was the one who saw everything that he’s been hiding; it’s funny that Draco knows more about his feelings than him.

===

The next day He went to Uni earlier than usual, He knew that Rulue had a classes in the morning and goes to Uni earlier to get her things from the locker.

And he was right; Rulue was already at school walking towards her locker.

The hallway was silent because there were just a few students around.

Satan finally gathered up all his courage and swallowed up his pride whole and went to Rulue.

 **“Rulue…”** Satan trailed off.

Rulue was startled a bit and turned around to where the voice came from.

 **“Yes? You need something?”** Rulue asked emotionlessly.

Satan was surprised at Rulue’s reaction. Usually Rulue would be fawning all over him and offer him something, but now… there’s… Nothing… She wasn’t used to this kind of Rulue.

The glow in her face was gone, the twinkle in her eyes was gone – the cheerful Rulue that was fawning on him greeting him everyday was gone

He opened his mouth and tried to speak but he can’t utter a word. The Badass Satan, was out of words for the first time in his life. He was just staring at Rulue, and the latter did the same.

 **“If you don’t have anything to say, I’ll be going, I have classes.”** Rulue turned back and walked away.

Satan was left standing dumbfounded alone in the hallway. He felt a sting in his heart.

It hurts him.

 _“Did I hurt her like this for the past months?”_ Satan thought.

He knew he turned Rulue into the way she is right now. There’s no one to blame but him.

But still, his pride can’t take that Rulue was being like this. He’s still Satan.

 **“Rulue!”** He called out, Rulue stopped and turned around but the latter didn’t answer. Satan rushed towards her **“Don’t turn your back at me when I want to talk to you!”** he said firmly with his iconing furrowed brows.

Rulue just looked at him, pain and anguish were visible in her eyes now.

 **“It’s funny,”** Rulue whispered **“because as I remember, that’s what you’ve been doing to me for the past months.”**

Satan was taken aback at that statement from Rulue. It’s true; that’s what he’s been doing to Rulue.

**“But—“**

**“I’m tired, Satan. I want to rest”** Rulue said as she turned around and leave again.

Satan knew what it meant.

===

Two weeks passed and everything has changed. The usual morning greetings from Rulue and the waiting game outside his class were now history.

No more chocolates. No more letters.

No more sticky notes. No more Rulue.

He’s missing those so damn much. But he knew that Rulue was not having any of it anymore.

**“Satan…”**

Just from the voice, Satan knew too well who was it.

 **“What do you want Arle? Aren’t you happy that your best friend stopped following me?”** He said as he looked at her with a cold stare.

The girl he liked was in front of her, if it was in the past his heart would probably burst out of excitement, but now, she’s just another girl he liked.

**“I’m not here to rub it in your face, but yeah, serves you right. Anyway the real reason I’m here is because...”**

Arle explained everything. That Rulue was hanging out with someone named Minotaurus.

As soon as Arle finished talking Satan stood up and went out to find Rulue.

===

**“Whoa!”**

Rulue was surprised as she was suddenly pulled inside the Janitor’s closet by someone

She was suddenly hugged by that unknown person and it made her nervous.

 **“What are you doing? Who are you?! I’m calling the cops!”** Rulue asked

 **“Ugh, why do you have to be so noisy Rulue?!”** Satan hissed near her ear that gave her chills

Despite being in a tight room, she turned around to confirm who she thought it was, and she was right.

**“Satan?! What are you doing?! Why did you pull me in here? I still have classes to att—“**

**“Shut up or I’ll kiss you.”** Satan cut her off.

Rulue’s jaw dropped at what she heard, she didn’t talk nor move an inch. Satan on the other hand was fidgeting.

_“Why did I say that?!”_

After a couple of seconds he regains his composure and started talking

 **“I love you”** He said without hesitation

Rulue’s eyes widened at what she heard.

 **“I was afraid that I would lose you that’s why I told you right now. And that cryptic message you told me was bugging in my mind for weeks.”** He added

Rulue chuckled

 **“Dork. I just told you that I’m tired, I just wanted to rest. But I never said that I’d stop loving you.”** She said as she smiled.

 **“I love you too”** She added

=====

_But Dominoes just need a little push to fall to the other._


End file.
